


着迷

by Inkbottle1085



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkbottle1085/pseuds/Inkbottle1085
Relationships: 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	着迷

颜色文学  
练手小车  
一发完  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

你是从什么时候开始对他着迷的呢？  
你不知道。

或许是第一次走进校园时看见迎新的他，他手上举着欢迎学弟学妹的大字报，身上穿着学生会的统一服装。你看见他那双灵动的眼睛，眼表仿佛附着一层水雾。他的瞳仁在阳光的反射下变成浅浅的棕色，你盯着他移不开眼，“真可爱，”你在心里想。  
或许是迎新晚会上在炫目灯光中看着投入演唱的他，他的嘴唇勾勒出深情的歌词，你想象着他淡粉色唇瓣中协助发音的舌头，“一定很柔软吧”。   
又或许是图书馆里偶遇自习的他，你故意坐在能看到他的地方，手中的书里写的什么你不知道，你看着他凸起的喉结，有时还会无意识地滚动一下。你想象着拇指抚上他喉咙上的那颗凸起，“一定很敏感吧，说不定他全身都会发颤”。

他与别人谈笑风生的样子，让你嫉妒到发抖。你不满足于就这样远远地看着他。

不喜欢唱歌的你加进他的社团，你伪装起那个不善交际的自己，你想与他变得熟络，你想逗他开心，你讲笑话给他听。对待别人你却还是那副冰冷的面孔。

你们一起去KTV团建。大家把写好的大冒险纸条放进盒子里抽签，你多写了一张藏在自己手上。第五个回合酒瓶口终于指向你，你装模作样地把手伸进盒子里抽签。

“舌吻右侧的人”

你把事先准备好的纸条展示在大家面前，然后转过头去看他。他似乎有些紧张，下意识地吞咽了一下。下一秒他又恢复成往常的样子，笑着对你说：“没关系啊，亲就亲嘛。”

你再也忍不住了，你扣住他的后脑狠狠地吻了上去。起哄的声音充斥在耳边，你吮住他的唇珠，没想到他伸出舌头舔了舔你的唇。你感觉身体的某个部位苏醒了过来，欲望冲上你的大脑，你想把他狠狠按在沙发上吻到喘不过气来，你还想掰开他的双腿把胀痛的欲望顶进他的身体里。你探进他的口腔，粗暴地搜刮着他口中的空气，然后勾住他的舌头缠在一起。比想象的还要软。你刚想进一步感受他的柔软，他推了推你的肩膀，然后问周围的人：“可以了吧？”你看着他有些发红的嘴唇，伸手擦掉他唇边的津液。“谢谢。”他笑着冲你眨了眨眼，你出神地盯着他唇边那颗小痣，你觉得自己好像着了迷，你差点不管不顾地咬上去。

他一向酒量不佳，今天却还是避无可避地喝了一杯。你看着他送走众人，然后在他摇摇晃晃坐进出租车的瞬间揽住他的腰一同坐了进去。  
他迷迷糊糊地告诉你他家地址，你却向司机报出了酒店的名字。你把睡着的他圈进臂弯里，他乖得像只任人宰割的小兽。

你把几周前就买好的润滑液倒进掌心里，沾满滑腻透明液体的食指探向他的股缝。你看到一张紧闭着的小嘴，可爱极了。你用食指在周围的褶皱上画圈，小口逐渐打开，你借着滑腻的液体向里滑去，紧致的肠壁吸住你的手指，习惯性地收缩像是在往里吞咽。  
“嗯......”  
异物的侵入让他突然醒来，你不等他反应直接含住他的阴茎。被醉意笼罩的他似乎还不能思考，身体最原始的本能刺激着他。借着昏黄的台灯你看到他眼角泛红，双手紧抠住床单，俨然一副被欺负惨  
了的模样。  
你手上加快了速度，三只手指将小口周围的褶皱撑得平整。你一边指奸着他，一边把口中的阴茎向喉咙更深处捅去。窄小的喉口紧箍了一下茎头，突然地刺激让他崩溃似的向前逃去。你箍住他的细腰把他又拉了回来，他的双腿在床单上无力地蹬了几下，口中发出模糊的呻吟声。这样好听的声音是因你而发出的，你满足极了。

“肖站，认得我么？”  
你捏住他的下巴，性器在他细腻温润的腿根上一下一下地蹭着。他好像还是有些缓不过神，全身细细地颤着，眼睛失神地望着天花板。你对他这个反应好像不太满意，你伸出大手在他敏感的腰侧轻轻摩挲着，又俯下身去含住他通红的耳垂。

“说你想要我。”  
双腿间摩擦着的滚烫性器烫的他腿根发颤，他不由自主地抬腰将自己胯下的事物向你的腹肌上蹭去。  
“想......想要你......”  
你把胀到快要爆炸的性器整根埋入他的身体，然后一刻也没有停歇，按着他的腿根大力地抽插起来。他张着嘴发出破碎的呻吟，大颗大颗的眼泪从他眼角滑落，你觉得他被情欲笼罩的样子简直像是迷人的精怪。

“是谁在操你？”  
“王......王一啵。”  
从他口中念出的名字好像一副催情的媚药。你把他的双腿架到肩上，调整了一个进入的更深的角度。  
“真想每天都这么操你。”

他这副发情的样子你要永远只有你一人看得到，你要永远占有这个让你着迷到发狂的人。


End file.
